Friend or Lover
by Hinata Centric
Summary: Saat harus memilih antara cinta atau persahabatan, yang manakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? Inspired by 'Mujhse Dosti Karoge'
1. Sampai Jumpa

_12 Desember1992, Stasiun Kereta Api Kami-Shirataki_

Sekelompok keluarga sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum kereta berangkat. Hari ini Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha serta putra tunggal mereka yang berusia 11 tahun, Sasuke, akan pindah ke London untuk mengembangkan perusahaan Uchiha Inc yang berkembang pesat. Himeka Hyuga memeluk Mikoto dengan erat, saling berjanji untuk terus mengirimkan kabar dan saling tidak melupakan. Hiashi Hyuga menepuk punggung Fugaku mendoakan kesuksesan untuk mereka dan Inoichi Yamanaka menggunakan waktu ini untuk mempengaruhi sahabatnya untuk membatalkan rencana kepergian mereka.

"Aku masih belum mengerti mengapa kau harus meninggalkan Hokkaido? Perusahaanmu di sini maju lancar. Apa masih kurang?"

Hiashi menjawab sebelum Fugaku sempat menjawabnya, "Ini bukan masalah uang."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau pernah lihat gadis-gadis Inggris?" Hiashi menjawab dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Dasar laki tua mesum!" Himeka menyenggol suaminya, pura-pura merajuk. Semua tertawa mendengar banyolan ini.

"Hari ini, dan persahabatan kita ini, tidak akan pernah kami lupakan walaupun kami jauh di London." Mikoto memastikan.

Ditengah percakapan orangtua mereka, Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandangi Ino Yamanaka, menarik tangan Ino dan mengajaknya berlari agak menjauh dari kerumunan. Hinata Hyuga berlari mengekori mereka.

"Kau dengar Ino-chan, persahabatan orang tua kita tidak akan pernah berakhir. Kalau begitu, persahabatan kita juga tidak akan berakhir kan?"

Hinata lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir Sasuke-kun."

"Ino-chan, kau akan menulis surat untukku kan?"

"Iya, iya. Akan kutuliskan." jawab Ino dengan bosan.

"Setiap hari aku akan mengirim email untukmu Ino-chan."

"Tapi aku kan ngga punya komputer."

"Oh iya, kau tidak punya komputer ya." Sasuke menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Tapi aku punya komputer." tawar Hinata.

"Ah benar, aku akan mengirim email untukmu melalui komputer Hina-chan." Sasuke berkata dengan antusias. "Terima kasih Hina-chan, kau memang sahabat yang baik."

"Sasuke! Ayo, sudah waktunya berangkat!" panggil Mikoto yang akan menaiki kereta.

"Bye Hina-chan. Bye Ino-chan." Sasuke mengagetkan semua dengan mencium pipi Ino sebelum berlari menyusul ibunya menaiki kereta.

Kereta pun berangkat. Salam perpisahan, lambaian tangan, dan air mata mengiringi kepergian keluarga Uchiha.

.tbc

Cerita ini akan banyak mengikuti alur film favoritku itu. Buat rame-ramein Sasu-Hina fandom boleh ya? :D


	2. The E-Mails

Keluarga Uchiha telah tiba di London. Mereka menghabiskan seminggu untuk berkemas-kemas membersihkan rumah baru. Sasuke di waktu senggangnya, mulai menulis surat untuk Ino yang ia rindukan.

 _"Dear Ino-chan,_

 _London adalah kota yang sangat indah dan sangat besar. Di sini banyak gedung-gedung yang tinggi dan kotanya pun sangat ramai. Kami adalah satu-satunya keluarga Jepang yang tinggal di lingkungan perumahan kami. Yang paling menyenangkan dari sekolah di sini adalah kita tidak memakai seragam. Semuanya persis seperti di buku komik yang sering kita baca bersama sepulang sekolah itu. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu sekarang. Merindukan Jepang dan kamu. Aku akan menunggu balasan email darimu. Dibalas ya._

 _Sasuke."_

"Oh Hina-chan, aku bosan membaca email ini!" Ino memutar bola mata dan melambaikan tangannya dengan bosan. "Sungguh Sasuke itu benar-benar membosankan! Oh God, dan sekarang aku harus duduk di depan komputer dan mengetik email untuknya? Ngga ah!"

"Ino-chan~ saat itu kau bilang mau menulis surat untuknya." Hinata mengingatkan dengan kesal.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa."

"Ino-chan~ kenapa kau sangat jahat pada Sasuke."

"Oh begitu? Jadi aku harus menulis email untuknya gitu?" Ino bertanya kesal sambil mencangklong sepatu rodanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Hinata. "Jika kau suka, maka kau saja yang menulis email untuknya, Hina-chan. Kau tahu aku terlalu sibuk untuk duduk dan mengetik. Sekarang aku mau ke klub sepatu roda. Bye Hina-chan." Pintu kamar pun ditutup.

Hinata menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan sahabat cantiknya itu yang terkadang seenaknya. Ia lalu menatap komputernya, dengan ragu-ragu mulai mengetik balasan email untuk Sasuke.

 _"Dear Sasuke-kun,_

 _Kedengarannya London adalah kota yang sangat menyenangkan. Hokkaido masih sama saja. Tadi siang aku membuat onigiri dengan tuna dan tomat kesukaanmu. Aku langsung mengingatmu. Apa di London mudah untuk mendapatkan ikan tuna kesukaanmu itu? Oke deh, sekarang aku mengerjakan PR dulu._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Hinat-."_

Hinata berhenti mengetik. Setelah berfikir sejenak ia pun menghapus nama Hinata dan menggantinya dengan nama Ino.

 _"..._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Ino."_

 _..._

 _"Dear Ino-chan,_

 _Aku senang sekali kau menjawab emailku. Sekarang kita akan selalu menjadi teman. Iya, di sini memang ada tuna dan bonito kesukaanku. Oka-san sudah melatih koki italia kami untuk memasak berbagai makanan jepang. Tapi rasanya tidak sama seperti di Jepang..."_

 _"Apa kau tahu Sasuke, aku menjadi juara kelas semester ini."_

 _"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau bisa belajar sangat giat seperti Hina-chan. Apa kau tahu Ino-chan, aku menjadi salah satu pemain basket yang mewakili sekolahku. Mungkin suatu hari aku bisa menjadi atlet basket terkenal. Hari ini aku mendapat sahabat baru, Sai Himura. Dia orang jepang seperti kita. Setiap hari minggu Sai selalu mengajakku untuk pergi ke gereja bersama. Tapi minggu ini ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tiba-tiba di gereja aku menyanyikan nada yang aneh. Aku akan mengirimkan nada itu padamu melalui email ini ya."_

 _"Sasuke-kun, saat ini setiap kali aku di gereja, menggumamkan nadamu telah menjadi kebiasaanku sepertimu._ "

 _"Aku pun juga. Mengetik email untukmu juga sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku, Ino-chan. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur di malam hari kalau aku belum menceritakan kejadian seharian padamu."_

 _"Aku mulai membaca sebuah novel Sasuke-kun. Kisah 'Love Story' karangan Erich Segal, menceritakan kisah cinta yang sangat indah."_

 _"Ngomong-ngomong Ino-chan, satu-satunya foto dirimu yang aku punya adalah foto kita 15 tahun yang lalu, bertiga bersama dengan Hinata. Sudah berapa kali aku minta, setidaknya kau kirimkan 1 fotomu yang sekarang."_

 _"Haha Sasuke... Kau selalu mengatakan kau selalu mengenalku dengan baik. Makanya aku mau lihat saat kita berhadapan, apa kau akan berhasil mengenaliku atau tidak."_

 _"Oh ayolah, siapa yang memerlukan foto? Aku akan mengenalimu dalam pandangan pertama. Wajahmu telah terpatri dalam hatiku."_

 _"Hihi... pembohong."_

 _"Kita akan segera mengetahui kebenaran pernyataanku itu. Karena ada kabar baik, aku akan kembali ke Hokkaido. Setelah sekian lama aku akan kembali dan bertemu denganmu Ino-chan. Sungguh aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu Ino-chan. Aku yakin kau menjadi sangat cantik sekarang. Karena kau selalu yang paling cantik bagiku. Hanya kamu, hanya kamu Ino-chan."_

Hinata terperangah membaca email terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke. _Bagaimana ini? Sasuke akan kembali... Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Hinata mengigit bibirnya lalu berbisik sendiri. "Sasuke, orang yang kau maksud bukanlah diriku. Bukan aku, dia orang lain. Tapi Sasuke, aku percaya, jika memang benar kau mengenali cinta di hatiku, kau pasti akan langsung mengenaliku pada tatapan pertama kita nanti."

.tbc

Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa ya. Akan kuusahakan untuk membuat yang tidak sama persis dengan filmnya.


	3. He's Back

"Ino-chan!" seru Hinata memanggil sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk melatih gerakan tari modern yang akan diperlombakannya bulan depan.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino berseru menanggapi Hinata dengan gembira.

"Ino-chan, dia akan datang kembali!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Siapa tuh Sasuke?"

...

"Apa? Hinata, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menulis email atas namaku?"

"Iya iya. Aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan ini adalah kebodohanku. Dan kini dia akan kembali untuk berlibur di Hokkaido selama 2 minggu. Makanya Ino-chan, aku minta tolong selama 2 minggu dia di sini itu, kau berpura-pura kalau kau benar yang menulis email itu. Cuma gitu aja, gampang kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Hah. Ino-chan, selama ini apa yang tidak kulakukan untukmu. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku selalu menjadi suporter setia tiap penampilanmu. Saat sekolah, aku juga selalu mengerjakan semua PR mu. Setiap tahun kau selalu lulus itu karena aku..."

" _Wha_ -" Ino terkisap tak percaya Hinata mengungkit hal itu.

"Dan sekarang kau, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini untukku?" Hinata merajuk menatap Ino dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Oke oke cukup! Hentikan rengekanmu itu." Ino tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi puppy-eyes milik Hinata. "Hah~ baiklah. Serahkan saja semua padaku. Sekarang katakan, bagaimana wajahnya Sasuke?"

"Oh Sasuke... Dia, dia sangat tampan, tingginya sekitar 180 cm, matanya berwarna hitam kelam, dan-"

"Oke sudah cukup. Biarkan dia datang dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya si Sasuke ini." tantang Ino dengan melipat tangan di dada penuh percaya diri.

...

Kedatangan kereta hari itu telah dinantikan oleh keluarga Hyuga dan Yamanaka. Mereka menanti-nanti sahabat mereka yang telah terpisah selama 15 tahun itu. Sasuke adalah yang pertama kali turun dari kereta dan menyapa Hiashi dan Inoichi.

"Paman."

Terpisah dari rombongan orang tua mereka, Ino dan Hinata memandangi Sasuke. "Ah~ itu yang namanya Sasuke? _Well_.. tampangnya lumayan. Berapa hari aku harus bersandiwara Hinata-chan? Dua minggu kan? Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan ini untukmu."

Ditengah percakapan dengan kedua orang tua dan sahabat mereka, Sasuke menolehkan pandangan dan melihat sang gadis yang ia rindukan di ujung peron. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju mereka berdua. Ino menanti kedatangan Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri, sedangkan Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harapan. _Sasuke, apakah kau mengenaliku?_

Namun...

Sasuke terus berjalan, mengabaikan Hinata dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Ino. "Kau pasti Ino, iya kan?"

"Ya benar." sahut Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

 _"...Aku akan mengenalimu dalam pandangan pertama. Wajahmu telah terpatri dalam hatiku..."_ Hati Hinata teremas melihat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke memang sungguh tidak mengenalinya. Namun ia menguatkan hati, menyadari bahwa sejak dulu hingga sekarang posisinya memang hanya seorang sahabat, bukan sang pemilik hati Sasuke.

"Ino, kau lebih cantik dari apa yang sering kubayangkan."

"Memang beginilah aku, dan kau pun tidak buruk juga...er... Tuan Amerika!"

"Amerika? Tapi aku datang dari London."

"Alah, London atau Amerika kan sama saja. Terserah aku dong mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa, ya Tuan Amerika."

Sasuke tertawa. "Ino kau memang sangat menyenangkan." Lalu Sasuke menoleh, baru saja menyadari ada orang ketiga diantara mereka. "Hei, kau Hinata-chan kan?"

"Iya." Hinata menjawab dengan tersipu.

"Wah, kau juga sudah dewasa ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa bayangkan Ino juga menjadi sedewasa ini."

"Kau membayangkan apa tentang aku Tuan Amerika?" tanya Ino dengan senyum menggoda.

Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Inoichi mendekat dan merangkul mereka. "Hai anak-anak, sedang apa kalian di sini? Ayo cepat kita ke rumah ayahmu Hinata. Katanya ibumu sudah memasak banyak makanan enak untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu agung kita ini."

"Oh tidak ayah... makanan enak berkalori dan berkolesterol tinggi lagi?" Ino mengeluh, dalam hatinya mengkhawatirkan program dietnya dan juga kesehatan ayahnya.

"Ya anakku, makanan enak lagi." Inoichi menyeringai senang. "Hidup makanan enak!"

...

Selama 2 minggu ke depan, keluarga Uchiha menginap di kediaman Hyuga. Rumah besar mereka di Hokkaido telah dijual saat mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke London.

 _Tok tok tok_

Saat melewati kamar Hinata yang terbuka, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tengah sibuk di depan komputernya. Ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Oh hai, Sasuke." Jawab Hinata bersemangat.

"Hi. Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Oh, tidak Sasuke-kun. Masuk aja."

"Ah, ini kamar yang itu kan?"

"Apa?"

"Ini kamar dimana Ino selalu menulis email kepadaku."

"Ah ya. Ino."

Sasuke tersenyum mencoba membayangkan Ino duduk di kursi dan meja yang digunakan Hinata, sedang serius mengetikkan email untuknya.

"Kau sedang apa Hinata? Jam segini masih didepan komputer."

"Ah, aku akan mendaftar ke universitas di London."

"London? Kau akan ke London dan aku tidak tahu?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan kejutan."

Sasuke balas tersenyum. "Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Seni."

"Seni? Ino juga sangat tertarik untuk ke jurusan seni. Kau mendaftar di universitas apa?"

"Universitas London."

"Ah, itu universitasku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Oh ya Hinata, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyuratiku?"

"Ah, Sasuke, bila aku mengirimkan email untukmu, apa kau mau menjawabnya seperti kau menjawab email dari Ino?"

"Apa? Kau ini kenapa ngomong begitu?"

"Ah sudah Sasuke. Lupakan saja." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sasuke, apa kau jatuh cinta pada Ino?"

"Ah, kau ini sahabatnya, kau yang bisa katakan." Sasuke berdiri lalu membelakangi Hinata sambil menerawang jauh. "Dengar Hinata, tanpa saling melihat kami... kami..."

"Kalian merasa sudah saling mengenal dengan baik kan?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Mungkin kami sudah saling jatuh cinta."

"Tanpa bertemu."

"Tanpa melihat."

"Itu hubungan yang sangat indah."

"Dan yang membuatnya semakin sempurna adalah Ino ternyata gadis yang sangat cantik."

"Ah... Hah..." Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Ya, memang benar. Ino sangat cantik."

"Hinata, kelihatannya kita bisa cocok nih. Kau adalah sahabat yang pasti sangat mengenal Ino, dan kau pun menyenangkan untuk ku ajak bicara. Aku yakin bisa semakin dekat dengan Ino melaluimu." Sasuke membalikkan badan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Hinata, apa kau mau menjadi sahabat terbaikku?"

Hinata tersenyum cerah, menyadari inilah posisi tertingginya di hati Sasuke. Ia ikhlas... Inilah catatan takdir cintanya. "Tentu saja... Sasuke. Sahabat terbaikmu..." Ia meraih jabatan tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat hingga ke hatinya.

.tbc

...

Apakah pernah ada yang mengadaptasi cerita film ini ke dalam fandom SasuHina? Jika ada saya mohon link nya dong. Ingiiiiiiiin sekali baca versi SasuHina dari film kesukaan saya ini. Makanya saya tulis fiction ini untuk mewujudkan impian itu. Jadi kalau sudah ada yang buat, saya mau berhenti mengadaptasi dan tinggal baca. Hehe... Selagi belum ketemu fic itu, saya lanjut bikin fic ini boleh ya? Mungkin agak berbeda dengan filmnya, saya mau tambahkan lemon (atau lime aja kali) nanti di beberapa bagian. Ngga keberatan dengan 'a bit of' SasuIno kan? Yang penting akhirnya kan SasuHina... or hopefully... Katanya ngga seru kalau sama persis dengan filmnya.


End file.
